Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2018
23:55-00 I dont think i did :/ 23:55-06 ;( if i did 23:49-26 ~ BeBeYouTiful has joined the chat ~ 23:49-29 ~ BeBeYouTiful has joined the chat ~ 23:49-34 hey guys! 23:49-59 no one is here 23:50-05 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 23:53-07 aaaaaaaa 23:53-09 a 23:53-09 a 23:53-09 a 23:53-13 finallly!! 23:53-21 ~ BeBeYouTiful has left the chat ~ 23:53-35 ;-; 23:53-57 <> 00:01-13 <> 00:32-43 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 00:33-46 hi 00:37-40 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-57 <> 01:14-35 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 01:14-36 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 01:23-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-44 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-44 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-45 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-09 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-43 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-21 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-36 hiiiii 01:39-04 actually gtg 01:39-13 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 01:39-26 Hello? 01:39-34 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 01:40-16 ~ Sussettey1 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-34 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 01:40-34 Hey 01:40-34 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 01:41-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-45 Ok 01:42-59 JHi Julie 01:43-04 *Hi 01:43-16 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 01:43-19 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 01:43-22 Is Elks afk? 01:43-32 Not sure, 01:43-42 Oh, okay. 01:44-22 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 01:44-26 I haven’t seen any Hugtto Precure episodes since a couple weeks ago. All the video captures were glitched out. 01:44-35 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 01:45-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-36 Like, glitched out, as in not working? 01:46-09 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-14 Not sure if they’re working now, but I don’t feel like checking. 01:48-42 Also, I went to Barnes and Noble today, and got four books, two of which are mysteries: Paper Towns, Pride and Prejudice ask, Death By Coffee, and Warlock Holmes. 01:49-15 So that’s cool. 01:49-39 Have you read them yet? 01:49-48 ~ Sussettey1 has left the chat ~ 01:50-42 rip? 01:51-19 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 01:54-42 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:13-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:35-39 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-38 ~ William8814 has left the chat ~